Notable People
America Direct Ancestors A Henry Adams (1583 - 1646), ancestor to President John Adams (1735 - 1826), early settler of Braintree, Massachusetts, farmer Hope Allen (1625 - c.1677), proprietor of 400 acres Capt. Philip L'Anglais (1651 - 1736), the wealthiest merchant of Salem with the biggest house in Salem, Massachusetts and accused for witch in 1692, he was also the owner of 27 vessles Sheriff Samuel Archer (c.1608 - 1667), Sheriff of Salem, Massachusetts, Constable of Salem, Massachusetts, Selectmen of Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, served on the Essex County Petit Jury, Salem Surveyor of Fences in Millfield Charles Apthorp (1698 - 1758), Commissary and Paymaster of the Royal British Forces during the American Revolutionary War Ma. Gen. The Hon. Humphrey Atherton (1608 - 1661), 12th Speaker of the Massachusetts Bay Colony House of Deputies, Major General of the Armies of New England B Gabriel Baubeau (1651 - 1737), proprietor of 350 acres John Baker (1598 - 1680), proprietor and farmer of 150 ares, sold liquor and beer, inn holder Capt. Thomas Baker1636 - 1718), iron worker, proprietor The Hon. Thomas Boardman (1601 - 1673), Deputy and Representative to the General Court of the Massachusetts Bay Colony Maj. William Boardman (1614 - 1672), Cook and 4th Steward of Harvard William Bozman II (1625 - 1665), proprietor of 1,200 acres, farmer, planter and government official in Maryland Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014), Executive Editor, and Vice President of the Washington Post Samuel Bradlee (1707 - 1768), Constable of Dorchester Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582 - 1659), Founder of and first minister of Concord, Massachusetts Lt. Hon. Thomas Burnham (1623 - 1694), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts Rev. George Burroughs (c.1650 - 1692), Salem Witch Trials Victim, minister of Salem Village (now Danvers, Massachusetts) C Rev. Thomas Carter (c.1588 - 1652), first minister of Woburn, Middlesex County, Massachusetts Henry Carsley (1602 - bef.1635), in 1623 he arrived in Jamestown, Virginia Capt. Isaac Chaplaine (1584 - 1628), in 1610 he arrived in Jamestown, Virginia Col. Judge John Chandler III, Esq. (1665 - 1743), a Commissioner of Peace for almost 40 years, and for seven years he was of His Majesty's Council George Choate (1762 - 1826) Hon. Dea. Stephen Choate (1727 - 1815), Representative and Treasurer of Ipswich, Massachusetts John Clarke (1575 - 1623), First Mate and Pilot of the Mayflower Hon. Thomas Clarke (1599 - 1697), Representative of Plymouth, Plymouth County, Massachusetts The Rev. Robert Clements (1595 - 1658), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, Commissioner of Essex County, Massachusetts, Commissioner to End Small Causes, Associate Judge, given the right to sell wine James Cole (1600 - 1692), Constable, Highway Surveyor, Inn Keeper, Liscensed to sell liquor, fought in King Phillip's War, a first settler of Cole's Hill The Francis Boardman Crowninshield (1809 - 1877), 7th Speaker of the Massachusetts House of Representatives Capt. George Crowninshie (1734 - 1815), Founder of George Crowninshield & Sons Capt. George Crowninshield, Jr. (1766 - 1817), Designer and Financier of Cleopatra's Barge, the first yacht built in America Capt. Hon. Jacob Crowninshield (1770 - 1808), Member of the Massachusetts Senate, Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Massachusetts 2nd district; he also brought the first elephant to America. D Hon. Nicholas Danforth (1589 - 1638), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay General Court, Innkeeper on two committees Capt. Richard Derby (1712 - 1783), merchant prince Hon. John Alexander McDougald (1864 - 1926), Mayor of Statesboro, Georgia John Dwight (1601 - 1660), Co Founder of the First Church of Dedham, Massachusetts F Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), Selectmen and first settler of Medway, Massachusetts, captain in the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts Capt. Hon. Hopestill Foster (1620 - 1676), Treasurer of Dorchester, Massachusetts, he was a Representative to the Great and General Court of Massachusetts, North America, Commissioner for small causes for which office he died, Selectmen of Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America Capt. William French (1603 - 1681), Co Founder, proprietor and first Representative of Billerica, Massachusetts G Richard Gale (1616 - 1678), Constable and proprietor of 250 acres in Watertown, Massachusetts Capt. Lion Gardiner (1499 - 1663), 1st Lord of the Manor of Gardiner's Island, Founder of, East Hampton, New York, Founder of New York State, Commander of Saybrook Fort, Connecticut, military captain, engineer in the service of the Prince of Orange Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820 - 1883), Doctor of Medicine in Boston, physician Hon. John Greene (1597 - 1658), surgeon, deputy, co founder of Warwick, Rhode Island Hon. Thomas Greene (1628 - 1717), Commissioner, Deputy of Warwick, Rhode Island H John Hall (1627 - 1701), Constable in Massachusetts Col. Gov. Hon. John Haynes (1594 - 1654), Lord of the Manor of Gourney in England, 5th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticut, Deputy Governor to the Colony of Connecticut, Assistant to the Court of Connecticut, Magistrate of the courts of Cambridge, Watertown, Charlestown, Medford, and Concord, Massachusetts, North America, Magistrate to the Connecticut Particular Court Colonel of the Regiment of Charlestown, Massachusetts, Selectmen Maj. Hon. Judge William Hathorne (1606 - 1681), Assistant Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, 1st Speaker of the Court of Salem, Major of the Salem Military Company, let troops to victory during King Philip's War, proprietor of 640 acres in Salem, Massachusetts Hon. Gov. Thomas Hinckley (1618 - 1706), 14th and last Governor of Plymouth Colony, Massachusetts, Representative, Magistrate and Assistant, Deputy Governor, Commissioner on the board of Plymouth and Massachusetts colonies, Councilor Capt. Gamaliel Hodges (1685 - 1765), sea captain Capt. John Hodges (1723 - 1799) "of Revolutionary fame," sea captain Hans Michael Holt (1696 -1676), arrived in 1717, part of the Second Germanna Colony and proprietor of 400 acres Col. Isaac Horsey (1665 - 1752), Justice of the Peace, an early settler of Somerset County, Maryland, from Virginia Daniel Hubbard (1706 - 1741), Sheriff of Massachusetts Rev. William Hubbard (1621 - 1704), minister, pastor of the Congregations Church of Ipswich, Massachusetts, and author of The History of New England, author of A Narrative of Trobles with the Indians K John Kenrick (1604 - 1686), before he immigrated to North America he was Sheriff of London, England Richard Kirkland (c.1670 - 1743), proprietor of 700 acres, inn keeper in Anne Arundel County, Maryland Dr. Johann Casper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661 - 1711), doctor in Boston, Massachusetts, helped a girl that was inflicted by witch hysteria during the Salem Witch Trials L Edward Larkin (1615 - 1653), he was a wheel maker by trade, member of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company Maj. Gen. Gov. Sir John Leverett (1616 - 1679), 10th Governor of Acadia, 19th Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, Captain of the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company, Major General of the Massachusetts Bay Colony Militia, Massachusetts Agent for England, Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, on a Committee to draft a petition to the king demanding the commission's recall Elder Thomas Leverett (1591 - 1650), ruling elder of England, selectmen, on the Committee to review causes. On 30 Nov 1635 he was on the Committee to oversee allotments Rev. John Lothrop (1594 - 1653), minister, a first settler of Barnstable, Massachusetts Maj. Ambrose London (c.1618 - bef.1706), Justice of the Peace in Somerset County, Maryland, planter M Rev. John Maverick (1578 - 1636), he graduated from Oxford University and was the first minister of the First Parish Church of Dorchester, Massachusetts Dea. The Hon. Thomas Marrett (1589 - 1664), on 26 Oct 1638 he was Surveyor of Lands in Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. On 15 Jul 1639 he was on the committee to divide a fence Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. On 1 Oct 1639, 10 Nov 1640, 8 Nov 1641, 11 Nov 1644, 9 Nov 1646, 8 Nov 1647 he was Selectman of Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. On 13 May 1640 he was a Representative to the Massachusetts Bay committee to value livestock. Robert Mansfields (1594 - 1666), Constable of Salem, Massachusetts Hon. Thomas Mayhew (1593 - 1682), Self Proclaimed Governor of Martha's Vineyard, Patriarch to the Indians, Selectmen of Watertown, Middlesex County, Massachusetts Hon. Gov. Thomas Mayhew (1593 - 1682), self proclaimed Governor of Martha's Vineyard, Massachusetts, patriarch to the Indians Michael Metcalf (1620 - 1654), an early settler of Dedham, Massachusetts William Monroe (1624 - 1718), immigrant, Scottish soldier, selectmen Lt. Hon. Ephraim Morton (1623 - 1693), Representative, Justice of the Peace and Selectmen of Plymouth, Massachusetts Maj. The Hon. Perez Morton (1752 - 1837), Speaker of the Massachusetts House of Representative, 7th Massachusetts Attorney General N Edmund Needham (1606 - 1677), juryman in 1649, 1655 and 1676 in Salem, Massachusetts Hon. John Newgate (1588 - 1665), Deputy to the General Court of Massachusetts, Constable, on a committee to receive funds for Harvard, Hatter, Feltmaker, Haberdasher Richard Newtown (1605 - c.1640), proprietor of about 130 acres Rev. James Noyes (1608 - 1656), Co Founder of Newbury, Massachusetts P Hon. William Patten (1605 - 1668), Deputy from Cambridge, Massachusetts to the Massachusetts Bay General Court, Fence Viewer, Highway Surveyor, proprietor of a 500 acre farm Capt. John Peabody (1590 - 1667), built the first brick house in America Hon. John Perkins (1583 - 1654), Deputy to the Massachusetts Bay General Court Sgt. John Perkins, Jr. (1609 - 1686), opened the first publishing house in Ipswich, Massachusetts John Phillips (1605 - 1682), Constable of Dorchester, Massachusetts, Deputy to the Massachusetts General Court from Hingham Col. Robert Pitt (1606 - c.1672), Colonel and Commander of Virginia's Militia Sgt. The Hon. John Porter (1596 - 1676), Constable of Hingham Dea. Luke Potter (1608 - 1697), a first settler of Concord, Massachusetts Walter Powell (1622 - 1696), Constable of Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland John Prescott (1605 - 1681), Founder of Lancaster, Massachusetts Dea. Capt. Benjamin Putnam (1664 - 1715), Constable and Collector Danvers, Massachusetts, Tithingman, Selectman of Danvers, Massachusetts, he was the first Deacon of the First Church of Danvers, Massachusetts Lt. Thomas Putnam (1615 - 1686), inspector of Bridges of Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts, Surveyor of Highways of Salem Village, Essex County, 1st Parish Clerk of of Salem Village, Essex County, Selectman of Salem Village, Essex County, Grand Juryman of Salem Village, Essex County, constable of Salem Village, Essex County, Lieutenant in the Troop of Horses Q Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941), first anchor woman in America, best selling author Chevalier Lt. Gen. William Wilson "Buffalo Bill" Quinn (1907 - 2001), Director of the Strategic Services Unit, in order he was the Commanding Officer of the 34th Infantry Regiment, then the 17th Infantry Regiment, then the United States Army Europe and finally the United States 7th Army; he was the Vice President of the Aerospace Group program at Martin Mrietta Corporation until 1972; he then established Quinn Associates, a consulting firm. R Dea. Hon. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663), In 1638 he was a co-founder of Sudbury, Massachusetts Teague Riggin (c.1640 - 1707), Maryland proprietor of 1,000 acres, came over as an Irish slave John Roach (1653 - 1718), proprietor of 757 acres and five houses in Somerset County, Maryland Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598 - 1655), rector of Assington, Suffolk, England, pastor of Ipswich, Massachusetts Hon. Richard Russell (1611 - 1676) Speaker of the Massachusetts House of Deputies, Treasurer of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, Assistant to the Massachusetts Bay Colony, Representative of Charlestown to the Great and General Court of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, proprietor and purchaser of what is now known as Medford, Massachusetts, Town Selectmen, had a coat of arms S Col. Hon. Eppes Sargent (1690 - 1762), Colonel of a militia in Massachusetts, Magistrate of Gloucester, Essex County, Massachusetts, Selectmen in Massachusetts Dr. Howard Sargent, M.D. (1810 - 1872), Medical Doctor in Boston, Massachusetts Hon. Thomas Scruggs (1588 - 1654), Deputy to the Great and General Court of Massachusetts Hon. Judge Henry Shurburne (1611 - 1680), Judge of Portsmouth, New Hampshire Rev. Nehemia Smith (1605 - 1686), an original proprietor of Norwich, Connecticut Isaac Stearns (1597 - 1671), proprietor of 451 acres, owner of 20,00 pounds, Constable of Watertown, Massachusetts, Surveyor of Highways of Watertown, Massachusetts, Fence Viewer of Watertown, Massachusetts, on a committee to design a bridge Samuel Stone (1631 - 1715), he was very prominent in religious affairs. In Oct 1654 he served as a soldier in a company of sixty men under Maj. Simon Willard on a sixteen day expedition into Rhode Island against Ninigret, sachem of the Niantic Indians. He served on various committees and in 1673, 1681, 1688 and 1692 he was a Selectman. In 1694, 1697 and 1698 he was Assessor. His estate was worth an nearly 1,000 pounds, which was a considerable amount in those days Col. James Swan (1754 - 1830), merchant and financier, paid America's debt with France from the American Revolutionary War with his own finances. Nathaniel Sylvester (1610 - 1880), Lord of the Manor and co purchaser of Shelter Island, New York Hon. Samuel Symonds (1588 - 1654), Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony T Anthony Taylor (1607 - 1687), large proprietor, served on many juries and special inquest and grand juries. Fence Viewer, Appraiser, Constable, Selectmen, Tavern Keeper and a felt maker by trade Lt. Robert Turner (1611 - 1651), shoe maker by trade in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, Lieutenant in the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company in Massachusetts W Col. Edward Ward, Jr. (1694 - 1766), proprietor of 560 acres in Virginia, was a colonel of a militia in virginia and served in the Indian Wars. William Warner (1594 - 1648), 1st proprietor of Ipswich, Massachusetts Dr. Lemann William Williams (1888 - 1959), Doctor in Statesboro, Bulloch County, Georgia Lt. Gov. John Wentworth (1671 - 1730) , 1st Lieutenant Governor of the Province of New Hampshire William Wentworth (1615 - 1697), Sawmill proprietor, church elder, follower of John Wheelwright Michael Williams (c.1617 - 1650), Constable of Pocomoke City, Worcester County, Maryland, proprietor of 443 acres Lt. The Hon. Archelaus Woodman (1613 - 1702), Deputy and Representative to the Massachusetts Bay Colony Court Gov. The Hon. George Wyllys (1590 - 1644), Lord of the Manor of Fenny Compton, 4th Governor of the Colony of Connecticut Collateral Ancestors B Col. Hon. Theophilus Burrill (1669 - 1737), Treasurer of Salem, Colonel of the Essex County Regiment of Militia, Captain of the Salem Company in the expedition agains Port Royal, Major, Representatives to the Massachusetts House of Representatives from Salem, member of the Governor's Council, Councilor of a Committee appointed to repair to Kittery and view the situation, Justice of the Peace of the counties of Essex and Suffolk, Special Justice of the Pleas, Selectmen of Salem for eleven years of, Surveyor of Highways, Town Clerk of Salem C Sheriff Lt. Col. Gardiner Chandler (1723 - 1782), merchant prince, High Sheriff of Worcester, Massachusetts, Selectmen of Watertown, Massachusetts, Treasurer of Worcester, Massachusetts, Lieutenant Colonel in the American Revolutionary War Col. Hon. Judge John Chandler V, Esq. (1720 - 1800) , Treasurer of town of Worcester, Massachusetts Hon. Joseph Hodges Choate, A.M., LL.D (1832 - 1917), American Ambassador to Great Britain Hon. William Gardner Choate, Esq., A.M., LL.BP (1830 - 1920), United States Federal Judge, builder and founder of Choate School Capt. Hon. Jacob Crowninshield (1770 - 1808), Member of the U.S. House of Representatives from Massachusetts, 2nd district, Member of the Massachusetts Senate, Chairman of the U.S. House Committee on Commerce and Manufactures, Captain of the ship Active, Captain of the ship Henry D Dep. Gov. Judge Thomas Danforth (1623 - 1699), Deputy Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, Lord Proprietor and President of the Provence of Maine, Assistant to the Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony, one of the commissioners of the United Colonies of New England Justice of Massachusetts Bay Colony Superior Court, Clerk of Cambridge, Recorder of Deeds for Middlesex County, Deputy to the Massachusetts General Court, Treasurer of Harvard College, Clerk of the Harvard Overseers, proprietor of 15,000 acres of land which eventually became Framingham, Middlesex County, Massachusetts Elias Hasket "King" Derby (1739 - 1799), said to be the first millionaire in America Capt. John Derby (1741 - 1812), Delivered the news of the outbreak of the American Revolutionary War to England in secret F Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1681), first settler of Medway, Norfolk County, Massachusetts, Town Selectmen, Captain in the Ancient and Honorable Artillery Company of Massachusetts Dr. Jonathan Fairbanks (1689 - 1754), physician in Sherborn, Middlesex County, Massachusetts H Hon. Ebenezer Hall, Jr. (1771-1851), Representative of Medford, 1799, 1800 Col. Hon. Gov. Elias Hasket (167 - ), 12th Governor of the Bahamas from 1700 to 1701 Maj. Gen. Hezekiah Hayne (1621 - 1693) Major General in the English Civil War G Hon. James Greene (1626 - 1698), Commissioner of the Colony of Rhode Island, Deputy Assistant to the Colony of Rhode Island, Member of the General Assembly of the Colony of Rhode Island, Town Clerk Dr. John Greene (1597 - 1659), military surgeon in Rhode Island Hon. John Green, Jr. (1620 - 1708), 14th Deputy Governor of the Colony of Rhode Island, Town Clerk of Warwick, Rhode Island, Agent for the Colony of Rhode island to England, Assistant to the Colonial Assemblies Hon. Judge Peter Greene, Esq. (1622 - 1659), President or Governor of Rhode Island, Magistrate, Foreign Commissioner, Judge, Assemblyman, Corporate P Col. Hon. Judge Timothy Pickering (1745 - 1829), 3rd United States Secretary of State, 2nd United States Secretary of War, 2nd United States Postmaster General Hon. Nathaniel "Land Lord" Putnam (1619 - 1700), involved in the Salem Witch Trials, Constable of Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts, Representatives from Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts, to the Massachusetts General Court, Deputy from Salem Village, Essex County, Massachusetts to the Massachusetts General Court S Rev. John Turner Sargent, Jr. (1807 - 1867), minister-at-large of the, co-author, slavery abolitionists, fought for woman's rights and the poor. Joseph Swan (bet.1762&1812 - ), Judge Cousins Hon. Rufus Choate, LL.D (1799 - 1859), 10th Massachusetts Attorney General, U.S. Senator Gov. Benning Wentworth (1696 - 1770), 1st Royal Governor of the Province of New Hampshire Europe England Direct Ancestors Rev. John "Roaring" Rogers (c. 1570 - 1636), lecturer of Dedham, Essex, England Sir Adam Francis Kt (c. 1343 - ), Mayor of London John Vowell Hooker, MP (1521 - 1601), Member of Parliament John Kenrick (1604 - 1686), Sheriff of London Sir Geoffrey le Scope, Kt (1285 - 1340), Chief Justice of the King's Bench Sir Armagil Waad, Kt, MP (1511 - 1568), Member of Parliament Sir William Waad, Kt, Mp (1546 - 1623), Member of Parliament Ireland Direct Ancestors Col. John Porter (1642 - 1665), Colonel in Oliver Cromwell's Army Col. Roger Tasker (1606 - 1688), Lord High Chancellor of Ireland